The Little Things in Life
by XxMandaaaaxX
Summary: This takes place after John is born. Amy/Ricky
1. Our Baby Boy

**Chapter 1**

**Our Baby Boy**

_Amy's POV_

I felt the sunlight on my face, at first the idea was pleasant, but when I opened my eyes the hospital setting wasn't quite a wonderful place to be. I couldn't believe that just about two hours ago I had a baby. My baby. John it really possible to feel so much love for somebody that was only on this earth for two hours? I wanted to be with him, I pressed the nurse button.

"Good morning Miss Jeurgens. How are we this morning?" The nurse asked me.

"I'm good thanks. Can I see my son?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Why of course. I'll bring him right in." She said with a smile and walked out the door.

I couldn't wait; it's been so long since I've seen him. Just then the nurse walked through with a baby in a blue blanket. As she handed him to me he opened up his eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone, if you need me just press the button." The nurse said.

"Thanks, I will." I said, but my eyes never left the focus of my baby's face.

He had Ricky's dark brown hair, and he had blue eyes. He was the cutest baby I've ever seen. I could hardly believe he was mine.

"Good morning John, how are you today? " I asked him.

Just then I heard a knock on the door. I really didn't want a visitor at the moment. I was cuddling with my baby, why would I want a visitor?

"Hi Amy! I'm so glad you woke up? How's the baby? He's okay right? More importantly how are you? Did you sleep well? I hope I didn't wake you. I love you." He walked through the door, and kissed me on the forehead.

Gosh Ben was so annoying. He's been checking in on me like every 2 hours. I know he means well but still….

"Hi Ben, everyone's fine." I said calmly

Just then another knock on the door, my mom stepped in… thank goodness.

"Hi Amy, the doctor says you can leave tomorrow morning. " She says happily.

"Great! I can't wait to take John home!" I said brightly

"Amy, can I hold John?" Ben asks.

Oh no, please don't let me do this. I really don't want him to. He's so bad with kids. Just then Ricky Underwood came in. Oh thank goodness.

"Amy, can we talk?" He asks in his calm and persuasive voice.

"Yeah, sure. Hey can we talk alone?" I ask.

Both Mom and Ben left right away. Ricky then sat down on the end of my hospital bed.

"Look Amy, before you say anything. I know I wasn't as involved as I could have been over the last couple of months, and I'm sorry. I was scared, you know about that issue with my dad. I took counseling for it! I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but-

"You're right Ricky, you are the last person I want to see. In fact who let you in? You weren't even involved the last 9 months! Okay? Don't use your dad as an excuse. Tell me the truth for once Ricky!" I yelled.

"You want the truth? Okay I'll tell you Amy. I'm scared okay? Yes Ricky Underwood is scared! I don't want to be a bad dad Amy. I'm 15 years old, we're too young. I want to be a good dad, I'm just scared. Ricky said.

"Oh Ricky, here take john. Trust me you'll feel a lot better." I said

When I gave Ricky john, Ricky's face immediately changed from nervous to happy. His whole face lighted up. Gosh as he cute, no wait, I'm supposed to be in love with Ben. I can't worry about that now.

"This, This is our son. I can't believe it. It's like impossible to be sad with him around. Hi John, it's daddy." Ricky said softly.

I suddenly found myself smiling, man I must have looked like an idiot. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello Amy, I need to take John for his morning checkup. We'll bring him back in a half an hour." The nurse said.

Ricky handed the baby to the nurse, and looked back at me.

"So, can you forgive me, and let me back into both yours and our son's life?" He asked.

"Of course Ricky, I'm so glad you want to be part of our lives." I said

I wanted him to kiss me so badly, but I was with Ben. Yet, as if he read my mind he leaned in and I did too and we kissed. then we heard the door open.

"I'm guessing you'll want to file for a divorce huh?" Ben said angrily.


	2. And Baby Makes Three

Ricky's POV

After hearing those words from ben's mouth, I actually felt kind of guilty. I pulled away from the kiss. Amy immediately looked at Ben.

" So, when do we want to set the court date?" Ben asked very rudely.

I looked at amy, her eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face silently. How could I do this to her? It's all my fault.

" Ben, its my fault not amy's. Don't be mad at her." I spoke guiltily.

" So that's how it is, I get you a job, and you go after my woman." He says furiously.

At that moment I stood up, and walked up to him. I was getting mad now.

" Oh come on ben, it's not like I planned this." I said.

" Lets take this outside ricky, I don't want Amy to see you get hurt." He said seriously.

I could have sworn I heard amy giggle at that. Ben couldn't hurt me, he is such a wimp. He couldn't even handle seeing amy while she was in pain.

" What are you gonna do ben, have your driver beat me up?" I asked sarcasticly.

" THAT'S IT! Amy I'll talk to you later. AS for you ricky, I'll talk to you never." He said and stormed out the door.

There was a moment of silence between Amy and I, I think we both thought he was ridiculous. I walked back to the end of the bed. When I looked at amy I saw her wiping her tears away.

" No, that's now how this is supposed to happen." I say gently.

" What do you mean?" She asked.

" I'm supposed to wipe your tears away , your not supposed to wipe your own." I say.

I then reach out and wipe all the tears away. She smiles as if trying to show that she's okay.

" I always thought he was kind of annoying." She said.

" Kind Of? Try insanely annoying." I said.

She laughs and playfully punches my arm. Gosh I love her so much. If only she liked me the same way. I look at the clock, its 12:03.

"Hey I'm going to head to the cafeteria to get a burger, want me to pick one up for you?" I ask

'That would be great thanks." Amy responded

When I got up, I kissed her forehead and walked out the door. I ordered two cheeseburgers and a soda with each. I ran back to the room and knocked before entering.

" Hey you're back already." She said happily

" Of course, I didn't want to keep you waiting." I said.

I gave her a burger and we both ate our lunch. It was perfect, besides the fact that we're still in the hospital. Once we finished I started talking to her.

" Amy I have something to tell you." I said

" Go ahead" She said

" Amy, I know you're with ben. I'm hoping that you guys will break up. I love you Amy, I mean it too. In a way im sort of glad we had this baby, it gives me a chance to see you more. I love you Amy Jeurgens, I always have and I always will. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I said

She started crying, I immediately took her into a hug, having her put her head on my shoulder so she'd cry into it.

" R-Ricky I love y-you too but, Ben would do something horrible." Amy managed to get out inbetween sobs.

" Shhh, no he wouldn't. I'll be there for you amy. Always." I said.

She looked up into my eyes. I hugged her, she began to stop crying.


	3. The Puzzle Is Complete

Amy's POV

It was about 6:30, I was alone with john, just spending some alone time with him. Ricky had his counseling and it gave me time to think and just enjoy time with my son. That's so weird to say…My….Son. Anyway, I knew that the next morning I'd be going home so I was looking forward to that. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said

"Hi Amy." Ben said

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"To see you, my girlfriend, and my Step-son." He said cheerfully

"One, I'm not your girlfriend, and two why would I let you near my son after what you said about Ricky?" I asked

"So now we're broken up?" he asked.

"Yea, since me kissing Ricky wasn't closure enough, let me make it clear. Ben I don't love you, my heart was never really with you. I didn't know that I wasn't in love with you until yesterday. Ricky is going to be a good dad, you hate kids. Ricky wasn't there the 9 months but he's here now. I was going to give up John just so that I could be with you, but I don't want to do that, our relationship would never survive that. I'm sorry." I said, it felt good to tell Ben that.

"Okay, Goodbye Amy." He said sadly

"Bye Ben." I said as nicely as I could.

When he left I looked down at john, I hoped that I made the right choice. No, I know I made the right choice, Ben had said way too many things that'd never happen. Like how I could live with him, or how he'd pay for everything. His dad didn't know any of this! My gosh I'm so relieved. I pressed the button for the nurse, I gave her John, since he was falling asleep. Once she left I heard a knock on the door.

" Hi Amy, how are you feeling?" My mom asked.

" Hi mom. I'm a little tired, but I think I'll fall asleep around seven." I said.

"Good idea, what's wrong with Ben?" She asked in her concerning/motherly way.

"Well, I think that I love Ricky mom. My heart was never with Ben. I think, I know that it's selfish, but I think that I maybe just thought I loved Ben because Ricky wasn't there." I said.

I looked up at my mother. I was so scared that she'd be mad. I mean her and dad were so happy I met Ben. She didn't look angry, or happy. I don't know what it meant.

"Oh thank goodness," She said. Now I was confused. "Oh Amy, I talked to your father yesterday and we both agreed that it may be better if Ricky slept in the guestroom and moved in. That way you guys weren't forced together but the baby would still have a daddy around." She said very relieved.

I was so happy I hugged her, I couldn't wait. The one person I loved more than anything was staying in my house. I had to call him, I reached for my phone.

"Now Amy, I'd like to talk, because there are some rules." She said sternly

"Anything mom, anything at all." I said ecstatically.

"Okay one, he sleeps in the guestroom, not your room. And you sleep in your room not the guestroom. Two if you guys break up, he still should stay for John's sake. Three you'll need to get the job that grace offered you. It's the job at a daycare, if you work there you can drop john off and still get paid and not get charged for having him there. As for your schooling, you can do that online and at night. Both you and Ricky." Mom said seriously. "With everything going on Amy, just remember your father and I love you very much."

"I love you too mom, thank you so much. Can I tell Ricky?" I asked.

"Sure I'll go back to the house and start cleaning the guestroom. I Love you Amy." She said.

"Bye mom, I love you too." I said.

I couldn't dial his number fast enough. It took forever for him to pick up. Gosh I couldn't wait to tell him, but I want him to be here first.

"Hello?" Ricky asked.

"Ricky, its Amy. You need to get here fast." I said

"Why? What's wrong?" he said.

"I have fantastic news!" I said.

"Okay I'll be right there. I love you Amy." He said.

"I love you too Ricky." I said.

It seemed like eternity before he came. But I had to have a mini check up just to make sure that everything is okay, and I can go home tomorrow. As I waited for Ricky to come I talked to the doctor. He said that everything is fine and that since John is okay it'll be fine to go home tomorrow.

"You called?" Rick said in his happy voice.

I sat up in the hospital bed and looked at him. I was so happy to see him.

"Yes I have two exciting pieces of information for you!" I said

" I'm listening." He said smiling.

"Ricky Underwood, I love you so incredibly much." I said.

"Amy, you have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." Ricky said. He then kissed me, when we pulled apart I remembered I had a second thing to tell him.

"And the second thing is that you can move into my house and we can raise the baby together. Just think every morning we'll see each other, and take care of our baby." I said

"Amy are you joking? I'm speechless. I can't wait." Ricky said

He kissed me, and I just was so happy because everything was perfect. All of a sudden he picked me up and spun me around. We both laughed and he put me back into bed.

"Amy, does this mean that we're officially going out?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I believe it does." I said.

Just then My dad stepped in, I smiled, I hadn't seen him since the day john was born.

"Hi daddy! " I said cheerfully.

"Hey Amy. Just wanted to check in on you. How's Benjamin doing?" he asked

"Dad, we broke up." I said solemnly

"Oh Amy I'm sorry, I swear the next time I see that boy is he going to get a piece of my mind…" Dad said furiously

"Dad, no I broke up with him, because me and Ricky are going out." I said.

"Oh, okay Amy. But just know that I'm always here for you." My dad said. When he left I looked back at Ricky.

"Now where were we?" Ricky asked in a joking way.

"Right about here." I said and kissed him.

We both giggled. We talked for a while, but I must have fallen asleep for a while because when I woke up it was about 11:28 when I woke up. I must have been the luckiest girl in the universe.


	4. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Ricky's POV

The next morning I was sitting in Amy's hospital room. I sat in the chair in the corner holding John. I looked at her, she looks like an angel when she sleeps. After she fell asleep yesterday I went back to my place I talked to my foster parents. They weren't exactly happy, but they support me because they know that it's the right thing to do. I packed everything from my room and moved into Amy's house, but I didn't only do that. I and George set up the nursery, it looks amazing. It has blue walls, and a white crib. All of the furniture is white but the sheets, pillows, walls, and cushions on the rocking chair are blue. We also set up all of the toys, which look really cool because John has his own play area now. I can't wait to see Amy's face when she walks into the nursery. All of a sudden John started whining, so I got up and walked around the room, rocking him. He started drifting to sleep pretty fast, and soon enough he fell asleep.

"Morning, what time is it?" Amy asked pleasantly.

"Good morning, it's moving time." I answered her. I saw her giggle, she sat up and stretched. I can't imagine how it must feel to have to sit in bed for about two and a half days straight.

"I can't wait to go home, our life together with John is going to be great. " Amy said very softly.

I walked over to her, sat down on the bed, I handed John to her. She smiled, and kissed me quickly.

"You ready to go home John?" She asked soothingly. Then she looked up at me, "Ricky, when can I leave?"

"In about a half an hour." I said very happily.

"I can't believe he's ours," Amy said, her eyes never left John. "I have a son. I'm still in shock."

About five minutes later the nurse came in to take John and get him ready to leave. I got me and Amy some Orange Juice and a few slices of toast. I started to pack up some things that she brought with her. The doctor came in and told her how the baby will get up in the middle of the night and how it'll be hard to get sleep for the first few weeks. He recommended that we didn't start our online schooling until next month, so that we don't flunk due to lack of sleep. He came in with a wheelchair and I helped her into it. The nurse put John in her arms and I pushed her to the Juergen's car. As I put John in his infant car seat Amy went into the car, I buckled his seat in. Once both Amy and John were settled into the car. I kissed her goodbye and said that I'd meet her back at the house. I walked back to my own car and drove to their house.

I got there before they did. I'm not sure if that was a good thing. Once I saw that their car as down the road I got out of my car. They parked, and opened the door. Amy came out holding the car seat with John in it. I held her free hand as we walked into her house. Mr. Jeurgens and Ashley went to their house next door, and Anne walked behind us. We placed the car seat on the floor and Amy unbuckled John.

"How does that feel? Better? I hope so." She said to John.

"Let's go upstairs." I said.

"But the nursery isn't even started yet, my room is the temporary crib space." Amy said.

"So let's put him to bed." I said persuasively.

We walked upstairs, the nursery is the first room you see so she immediately saw it. Her jaw dropped, and tears began to stream. We walked in silently, she immediately saw the door on the right wall and the one on the left.

"A door for each of us, your dad's idea. It'll make it much easier to get up at night." I told her

"Ricky it's gorgeous, oh I love it. All of the items from the baby shower, and the toys my parents bought. I love it." She said. She put John in the infant swing. She hugged me and said:

"Ricky you are the best, I love you so incredibly much. Being with you means the world to me. Now that you're here everything's perfect. Ricky without you I wouldn't be able to do this. "

"Amy, I love you too. I want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll back you up. I swear." I said back smiling, and I kissed her.

Anne stopped in about 2 minutes later, she checked in on the baby. She saw Amy in the rocking chair.

"Amy, you're doing a great job so far." She whispered, as she noticed John was falling asleep.

"Thanks mom, in a way I'm kind of happy that I had John." She whispered back

"I know you are, when you put him to bed, there are two people waiting for you and Ricky in the den." She whispered and walked out.

Amy handed john to me, so that I could put him in the crib. I laid him down, and put the blanket over him. I kissed his forehead and then Amy kissed his forehead, we shut off the bedroom light and walked out of the room.

We walked down the stairs and into the den. Standing there were Grace Bowman and Jack Pappas. Grace smiled so hard, while jack had his arm around her, as we walked closer she stepped out of his arms and hugged Amy, when the hug was over she looked at her and said:

"Hi! Oh my gosh Amy you look great!" Grace said very bubbly.

"Hi Grace, thanks so much. And thanks for the baby shower, sorry it had to end early." Amy said happily. Jack looked over at me, we shook hands. He was always nice but, just something about him I was suspicious of.

"He man, how's baby duty going?" he asked.

"Not too bad, I kind of like it." I said. "He's a good kid, he sleeps, eats, and he rarely ever cries."

"So are you guys coming back to school anytime soon?" Grace asked enthusiastically.

"Um, well actually Ricky and I are getting our classes online in a month, but we'll definitely be back within a few months." Amy said.

"Okay, well at least you're coming, I mean school's not the same without you guys." Jack said.

"It feels nice to know that we're missed." Amy said with a smile.

"Of course you were, both of you!" Grace said.

Just then John started crying, we all looked to the nursery. I told them that I'd get him. I walked up there and picked him up and held him in my arms.

"Hey little guy, what's the matter? Daddy's here." I said calmly.

I walked back down the stairs with John and walked into the den.

"Okay guys, here's John." I said looking up at them.

"Oh my goodness, look at how small he is Jack!" Grace exclaimed.

"I know Grace, hey Ricky you got yourself a future football player here." Jack said jokingly, he looked at his watch and then looked at Grace.

"I'm sorry guys, we have a reservation at a restaurant for dinner." Jack said.

"It was really nice seeing you guys, really." Amy said.

"Bye!" Grace said as she walked outside.

Both I and Amy waved goodbye. We stood there in the doorway, her holding John, while I had my arm around her. I kissed the top of her head. I never want to lose her, ever. She means way too much.


	5. Motherly Instincts

Amy's POV

I woke up early the next morning, I laid there in bed thinking. Nothing can ruin this morning, my amazing boyfriend is in the guest room, my three day old son is in the next room, and my mother is out with her boss. I'm beginning to think that breaking up with Ben was the right choice. I heard John begin to cry so I got up, and put on my robe. I walked into the nursery, and sure enough my baby was there awake. I picked him up and walked over to the rocking chair. I sat down, and rocked. He stopped crying and calmed down. About an hour later Ricky's door to the nursery opened and there he stood, in a wife beater and jeans. He looked tired.

"Go back to bed, it's early." I whispered.

"I can't." He said a little frustrated. He moved from the doorway to a chair near the rocker.

"Why not?" I asked very quietly

"I was thinking about you, and what I have planned today." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I smiled, and giggled. I didn't want to wake the baby so I stood up slowly, walked over to the crib and I put John in it. I kissed his forehead, and pulled a blanket over. I stood there, leaning up against the bars of the crib, watching him. He's so cute when he sleeps. I grabbed Ricky's hand and pulled him into the hallway. I put my arms around his neck and looked him into the eyes.

"And what is it that we have planned?" I said with a smile.

"It's a surprise, I think you'll like it." He said.

"Ricky, come on please tell me?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm not giving in, sorry. I love you." He said and kissed me. "You should get ready soon, we're leaving at 11:00. So you can go get dressed and if John cries, I got it covered."

"Thanks." I said, and kissed his cheek. I went off to my room and picked out a pair of Capri's and a short sleeve shirt. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I finished putting on my make-up when I heard john cry. I walked back to the nursery.

"I told you I got John if he cries." He said smiling.

"Sorry I can't help it, motherly instinct." I said giggling.

Ricky put John in the Baby Swing and he looked at me.

"Don't you look stunning?" He asked.

I started blushing. "Thanks Ricky, now its 10:30 so you better take a shower now." I said mocking him.

"I know that you're mocking me!" he said with a smile and ran after me grabbed me from behind and tickled me.

"Now what aren't you gonna do anymore?" He said laughing

" I-I'm still Gonna M-mock you." I said laughing so hard.

"Okay then more tickling!" he said, and continued to tickle me.

" O-okay I'll S-stop!" I said, and he stopped. I took a second to catch my breath before he wrapped me into a hug.

It must have been two minutes before he let go and kissed me quickly.

"Oh, sorry am I interrupting?" Ashley asked, not really caring if she was or wasn't.

"Ashley? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Uh dad needed peanut butter." She said.

"It's in the pantry." I said.

Ricky said he'd go take a shower, and then left. When he came back he was wearing, black jeans and a navy blue t-shirt. Ashley had left to go get the peanut butter, and I stood watching John. Ricky must have looked at the clock, because he picked up John and said:

"Amy, we better go, it's almost 11." He said.

"Okay, but where are we going?" I asked curiously

"I'm sorry, but I'm still not telling you." He said.

He placed John in the Infant stroller and we walked out the door, where to I wasn't sure. I'm just glad to be with them, the two best guys I've ever met. Ricky Underwood and John.


	6. A Date For Two

Ricky's POV

We were walking down the sidewalk in town. The sunlight hit Amy's hair, she looked so beautiful. She kept asking me to tell her, but I kept saying know. I love having her as my girlfriend. I really feel like this is a serious relationship.

"Are you sure you don't want me to push the stroller? I don't want to have you all tired out for my surprise. After all you did just have our son a couple of days ago." I said concerned.

"Ricky, I need the exercise, I am a little tired but the doctor says that it's normal that I'll be tired." She said and continued pushing the Stroller. She looked back and smiled at me.

"Okay now I need to push him because we're getting close and you don't know where to go." I said.

She then let go and allowed me to push him. We kept walking and we went to the park. It was a beautiful park, in fact one of my favorites. We walked over to where a picnic was set up, a large blue blanket with a basket on it. It was set up for two. I looked over at Amy, she had a huge smile on her face. I stopped pushing John and set my arms wide open for a hug. She ran and jumped into my arms. She had her arms around my neck and kissed me. I placed her back down, we sat down onto the picnic blanket.

"Ricky this is wonderful, everything the food, the setting, and just the people I'm with." She said and held my hand.

"I'm glad you like it, but I have one more surprise for you." I said. I was interrupted by john's cry, Amy took him and rocked him for about ten minutes. I was planning on how I was going to tell her. When she put him back in the stroller.

"Amy I love you so incredibly much, I want to give you something." I told her.

"Okay, "She said cautiously. I reached into my jeans pocket and pulled out a little black box.

I opened the box in front of her, I looked at her face. She was shocked, but her shocked face turned into a smile with tears.


	7. Let's Not Be Friends

Ricky's POV

I opened up the little black box in front of Amy's eyes. Inside stood a little ring, a gold band with a heart shaped diamond in the center. Around the gold band as engraved: _**I love you. **_

"Oh my gosh, Ricky. It's beautiful." She said with tears forming in my eyes.

"But not as beautiful as you." I said and kissed her. I took the ring out of the box, and put it on Amy's finger. She leaned forward and kissed me. We saw Ashley come over,

"Sorry to interrupt but can I watch my nephew for a while? I haven't seen him that much." Ashley asked.

"Yea sure," Amy said, we stood up and kissed the top of his head and Ashley began pushing him out of the park.

Amy and I went right back to the picnic blanket and sat down next to each other. I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." I whispered, thinking she wouldn't hear.

"No, I love you more." She whispered back.

All of a sudden someone came walking towards us. We stood up, but my arm did not leave her shoulder. As the person came closer I saw who it was. Ben, what did he think he was doing? I looked down at Amy, she looked really scared. The last time that they talked she cried for an hour and didn't sleep well.

"If you came to get Amy, I'm sorry Ben but we're together now." I said.

"I came to talk to her that's all." He said.

"Anything you can say to her you can say to me." I said.

"Fine. Amy I love you, I know I do. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I know I'm not the biological father of this baby but I want to be a good father. I'll work harder to be better with kids. I'm sorry I'm so overprotective but I don't want to see you with this jerk. We had such a great relationship and you throw it all away for this guy. Why? He can't treat you right! He couldn't even handle the fact that he was going to be a dad. In fact he avoided you during this whole pregnancy." He said.

"Hey, if you say one more insult about her decision I will hurt you, I'll hurt you so bad that-"I was cut off.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! Ben I don't love you, I never did. I was scared I know it was selfish but I didn't want to be pregnant and have nobody. I never loved you Ben, and you hate kids. You can't stand them, and I don't want you helping me raise my baby if you don't want to be near him. Stop saying that Ricky's a bad boyfriend because he's great; sure he wasn't there when I was pregnant but he's here now. I don't care if you 'Married' me because it wasn't even real! It was illegal and we were underage. We were stupid to think that it would have worked. Ricky doesn't want to get married yet, we're taking it slow. Ben I'm sick and tired of fighting. I think it's best if we just aren't friends, it'll hurt less. I'm sorry Ben, I really am." Amy said, with tears running down her face.

"Go away Ben!" I yelled.

"Yea fine, Amy we'll continue this later." Ben said and ran away, he tripped about midway, got up, and kept running. He got into his car and was driven away.

"I'm sorry Amy, I won't let him hurt you anymore." I wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her head into my chest and sobbed.

She cried for a good twenty minutes. She kept apologizing, but I told her its fine. I felt bad, I knew how it felt to lose a friend. Even though that snob never was a good friend to her. I hated seeing her upset, I wanted to do something.

"Come on lets go home." I said.

"I'm sorry Ricky; I had a wonderful time until he came." She said through her tears.

I put my arm around her and we walked home, we walked through the front door and walked past the den where Ashley was playing with John. It was strange that she wasn't at George's house. But we walked past her. We walked into my room. We sat down on the mini couch I had in there. We talked for a little bit until we got tired. We laid on it while she started to stop crying. She fell asleep on there, I couldn't move due to the fact that she was in front of me on the couch and I had my arms wrapped around her. About an hour later I felt her move, she turned around and looked at me.

"Were you there the whole time?" She asked.

"Yea, I couldn't move I was afraid I'd wake you." I said.

"Aw thanks, I love you." She said.

"Don't mention it, I love you too." I said

We sat up, and walked downstairs. My mom was in the Kitchen sitting at the table. We walked over to her. She looked nervous.

"Amy there's something I need to tell you." Anne said nervously.

"What's wrong mom?" Amy asked.

"I need to tell you something, but you can't freak out." Anne said.


	8. Our Home

Amy's POV

" Mom What is it? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"well you know how I've been dating my boss David. Well he asked me to move in." My mom said.

" And…." I said, wondering what's so big about that.

" I said I would, but I don't know what I'd do. I want to say that you can stay here, in fact I think I'm going to. I'd send the payments for the mortgage, and pay all taxes and bills. I'd just hate leaving you two alone." She said.

" Oh, wow! Mom that's fantastic!" I said excited.

" That'd mean that Me, Amy, And the baby would be here alone." Ricky said.

" Yes you would be, but the rules would still apply, and George and Ashley are right next door if you need them." My mom said.

" That's good, but I think we'll be fine." I told my mom.

" Okay you two, I have to go pack up all of my things. " Anne said and walked away. I ran over to ricky and hugged him, I couldn't believe it. It's like we really are our own family, just the fact that we're not married.

" Lets go upstairs and see if john's awake." Ricky suggested as he held out his hand. I took his hand and we walked upstairs together. We walked into the nursery quietly, he was awake.

" How long were you awake for? You just laid there and stayed quiet." Amy said as she lifted him up.

" We should feed him, it's around his mealtime." Ricky said.

" Okay theres a bottle of formula downstairs in the pot ready to be heated, just put it on low for a little while. When it's warm bring it up." I said sweetly.

" Will do." He said and left.

I walked over to the rocking chair, I sat there with John in my arms. In a few weeks I'm supposed to start schooling online with ricky. I'd rather just go to public school again. I miss everyone so much, except ben, lauren, and Madison. Ben's reason is pretty obvious, he's just a jerk. Lauren and Madison told everyone I was pregnant, and instead of helping me all they did was avoid me. They only came when they weren't invited to the shower. Some friends they were. At that moment ricky came through the door and handed the bottle to me. I put the bottle in johns mouth and he began drinking it immediately.

" He's so hungry." Ricky said.

" well he's a growing boy." I said with a smile.

" He's our boy." Ricky said and kissed me. " I told Jack that I'd give him a call and give him an update on whats happening. So I'll be back in 15 minutes." He said.

" Okay, tell him I said hello." I said quietly. Ricky nodded his head and walked out of the door. I finished feeding john and I tried burping him for a while. When he finally did I layed him on a pay mat and began playing with him. I gave him little stuffed animals and rubber toys to play with. He kept smiling, I think it was the first time I ever saw him smiling. About a half an hour later ricky came back. John was in the swing and very happy.

" I think he's getting tired, he's falling asleep in there." I told him.

Ricky immediately lifted him out of the swing and placed him in the crib. We heard a knock on the downstairs door. We went down to answer it, once we opened it we saw Ashley.

" Hey, I thought that you know since John's a newborn, and you haven't gotten much sleep that maybe… you'll want me to take him? You know, just for the weekend, a little break for you guys. Besides it'll give you time to get used to your new house." Ashley said.

I looked at Ricky cautiously, he nodded and went upstairs to get john.

" Ashley just give me a minute to write everything down." I said and went to the kitchen to get a notebook and pen. As I was writing everything down Ricky came and handed john to Ashley, who immediately started cooing and kissed her nephew.

I handed the paper to her, we said our goodbyes and she walked outside. Leaned against the door, my back against it. I looked at Ricky, we were alone in a house without our son. He smiled at me and I ran to him and hugged him. We stayed hugging for what seemed like forever, and I didn't mind that.


	9. Let's Go Back To The Way Things Were

**Ricky's POV**

A Whole weekend with Amy, oh this is going to be great. I will finally get to prove how much she means to me, and that I always have loved her. We had fallen asleep last night on the couch, we were watching the notebook, which amy chose of course, and we fell asleep. I woke up, and carried her upstairs and layed her down on her bed. I went and fell asleep too.

So I woke up this morning and left a note by her saying:

My Dear Amy,

I love you so incredibly much, come join me for breakfast in the kitchen. Our first breakfast together in OUR house, so exciting!!! I love you.

Ricky

Soon enough I heard the footsteps coming down the stairs.

" Good Morning" She said very tiredly

" Hey sunshine." I responded and kissed the top of her head. She smiled and sat down, she grabbed the newpaper and went straight to the comics. I began to set the table, and I poured two glasses of orange juice for us. She put the paper down and began talking to me.

" So are you ready for our two days of jam-packed fun?" She asked.

" Oh yes I cant wait!" I said, The pancakes were almost done, so I grabbed a platter and put them all on there. I brought the platter to the table and put two on her plate and three on mine.

" Oh boy pancakes, my favorite." She said excitedly and began eating.

" Enjoy!" I said and ate.

About a half an hour later we both finished eating, Amy decided to wash the dishes while I took a shower. After she was done, she showered and I watched T.V. She came down the stairs wearing a blue spaghetti strap casual dress. She looked gorgeous. I got up from the couch and walked over to her, I kissed her very gently. The phone began to ring, I went to answer it.

" Hello" I said

" Okay party at my house bring amy." A familiar voice said.

" Jack?" I said laughing.

" You got it!" He said.

" Okay what time?" I asked.

" Six and theres like a billion people coming." He said " see ya there." And he hung up.

" Okay so we have eight hours to kill before a giant party, so what do you want to do?" I asked amy

" I can't wait ! I haven't seen the kids from school in a while!" amy said and wrapped her arms around me.

We decided to go out for lunch, I took her to a cute little café down the road. We sat by a nearby window, which overlooked the road. She had a salad while I had a chicken wrap. After lunch we walked around the park just talking.

" I love you ricky." She told me

" I love you too amy." I said, and at that moment she reached for my hand, and we were walking hand in hand.

" Ricky, I don't want to take my classes online." She said, we stopped walking and she looked up into my eyes with a serious face.

" We can't just not stop taking classes." I told her confused.

" No, I mean I don't want to take my classes virtually, I want to go back to school." She said.

" Are you sure about this?" I asked concerned.

" yes, I do. I miss everyone, our friends, teachers, everyone. " She said.

" If we do this, we'll have to put john into daycare, and we wont be able to see him as often. It'll also be hard to adjust to the school routine again." I told her seriously.

" I know, and I'm ready to get back to the way things were, I miss it, only this time we have the addition of our little miracle." She told me and kissed me.

" Okay, we'll give you'r mom a call later and she can come with us tomorrow to sign up, most likely we should be back in on Monday. But if we want to go to that party, we better head home to get ready." I told her and we walked hand in hand back to our house.


	10. True Friends

**Amy's POV**

Ricky and I were getting ready for Jack's party. It wasn't the same without john being around the house, but Ricky and I were able to spend time together. I was looking at my reflection in the mirror, this white dress actually looked good on me. Then Ricky came in, He wrapped his arms around me and spun me around, when he stopped spinning me we kissed passionately and he put me down.

"You look amazing Amy," He told me

"You don't look to bad yourself." I said giggling.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Hold on, I need to finish styling my hair." I told him.

Once I was done, we walked downstairs. I looked at the clock, we had thirty minutes to kill.

"Thirty Minutes." I said

"I know, thirty minutes to kill what could we do…" He said with a smile on his face.

Ricky Gently put his hands on my waist and he kissed me, I giggled.

"I don't know Ricky…" I said

"If you don't want to kiss that's fine with me." He said happily.

I kissed him anyways, and we stayed like that for a really long time, I pulled away and we just sat down and talked. After a while we left for the party. We drove in Ricky's car to the party.

"Ricky, let's not tell anyone about our little switch." I said.

"Which one, from me kissing you to you kissing me, or the one where we're going to school instead of virtual schooling." He asked with a smile.

I giggled, "Ricky you know which one. The school switch." I said.

"Oh that one, yeah we'll make it a surprise." He told me.

He reached his right hand over and grabbed mine, we drove through the neighborhoods and to jack's house. We parked in front of his house, already we could hear the music blasting. Our hands being intertwined, we walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Jack answered it, holding a red plastic cup, most likely holding soda.

"Hey! So glad you could come!" He said.

Grace came up beside him, she smiled even brighter when she saw the two of us. She really is such a sweet girl, a true friend.

"Amy, Ricky! Oh I'm so glad to see you two! Come on in!" She said.

When we walked in we saw everyone, Adrian, Henry and Alice, grace's brother and his girlfriend, Lauren and Madison, and a lot of other kids from school. Jack wasn't kidding when he said like 4 billion people.

Ricky and I both got soda and we started talking to Henry and Alice. They came up to us, Ricky was kind of cautious; after all they are bens best friends.

"Oh hi Amy! Ben's told us so much about John!" Alice said.

"The kid is a wreck without you." Henry said. All of a sudden Ricky's grip on my hand grew slightly tighter.

"I'm quite content with Ricky. Ben and I have tried talking; he won't calm down he always starts insulting us. "I informed them.

"He should be around here somewhere…" Henry said, his eyes searching the room for Ben's face.

After a little while I and Ricky found grace and Jack. We decided that the four of us would most definitely go out on a double date soon. I and Ricky sat down on a couch and cuddled, in the next room was the stereo with a bunch of people dancing. Grace and jack sat on the other couch. We talked for hours, we laughed played games, and the night was just amazing. I couldn't have been happier.

"So we haven't exactly discussed this yet, but Grace, I'd like you to be John's Godmother. Would you like that?" I asked her.

"Oh my goodness! Amy I'd love to!" She said filled with excitement.

I looked at Ricky, and he gave me a comforting look saying that he was just about to ask her the same.

"Jack, I'd like you to be the godfather, after all you are my best friend and I'd love for john to know you more. " Ricky said smiling. He kissed me and looked at them.

At that moment both of them looked at each other and smiled, they kissed and looked at us. I could have sworn I saw Ben but when I looked again, nobody was there. The minutes passed and before we knew it everybody had left and the four of us remained. Ricky and I stayed back to help Jack and grace clean up.

"Thanks so much for helping." Jack said.

"That's okay there's not that much garbage." Ricky answered.

"So what's it like being a mommy?" Grace asked.

"Grace to tell you the truth it's frustrating, stressful, tiring, dirty, painful, and exhausting. But it is the most wonderful thing ever. Holding this tiny baby in your arms, it just makes it worth it. I love John so much and I wouldn't trade my job as being a mommy for anything." I told her.

"That sounds amazing, really if you two ever want to go out onto a date really me and jack wouldn't mind watching John." She said.

"Thanks grace, it's really nice having such great friends like you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you or jack." I said.

Ricky and I left Jacks house around 11:30. We drove home, we sat on my bed looking through the photo album we began filling out Johns baby book. And we fell asleep.


	11. Grant High School

**Amy's POV**

I woke up early, she sun was peeking through my windows. It was a beautiful day outside. I couldn't wait to start my day. I had a lot of things to do with ricky. Where was ricky? I got out of bed and stretched, it felt nice to get a full night of sleep. I walked downstairs and found ricky on the couch sleeping. I shut off the t.v. that was still on, and walked into the kitchen. I put some toast and waffles in the toaster. As soon as he could smell the aroma of breakfast, he walked tiredly into the kitchen.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You fell asleep while we were filling out John's baby book." He said.

" I thought you did too." I said.

" Nope, I tucked you in and watched T.V. I wasn't really that tired. " He told me.

" Oh, alright do you want waffles or toast?" I asked him happily.

" I'll have toast." He said.

I brought the plates over to the table, I walked over to the kitchen window and pulled the shades up, I also opened up the window a little bit. It was nice and warm out, such nice spring weather. I walked back to the table, and sat down. I knew that there was a lot to discuss.

" Okay before we start our day, we should go over what we're going to do. Because we still need to give my mom a call and talk to her." I told him.

" Okay well I think that the first thing would be to call your mom. We should get this school thing sorted out before anything else if we want to go back as soon as possible." He said.

" I agree, secondly we'll need to head to the daycare. I'll get my job there as grace had suggested and they wont charge me." I told him happily.

" Great, now since john was born I've been thinking about still going back to the butcher shop." He told me.

" Oh, if you want that you should. I mean t pays well and Ben's father is super nice." I told him. I really didn't want him there. I wanted to just leave ben behind. To say all of those mean things about me and Ricky. It just wasn't right. I still knew that it was the right thing to do, since it does pay very well. So I smiled trying to sho him that I'm okay with it.

" I see you're unhappy." Ricky said confused.

" I just wanted to leave ben behind, but you should work there ricky. It really does help us out a lot. Don't quit because ben works there. " I told him.

" Alright, if you're sure about this then I wont quit." Ricky told me.

" Im sure." I told him, and smiled.

We finished eating breakfast, showered and got dressed. I gave my mom a call and she said that she'd be right over. As we waited for her to come, I straightened up the house. I put the dishes in the dishwasher, Ricky vacummed the rug, We made our beds, I think we did a pretty good job. The doorbell rang a couple of minutes after we finished. I ran to answer it.

" Hi mom!" I said as I opened the door

" hi amy, how are you?" She asked.

" I'm great, come in ricky and I would like to talk to you." I told her.

We sat down at the kitchen table, I made mom a cup of coffee. Ricky and I sat down.

" Okay, Anne, Amy and I have discussed this and we don't really like the idea of taking our classes virtually." He said clamly.

" Oh, what do you prefer?" Anne asked politely.

" Well we'd like to go back to school, we miss our friends and teachers." I told my mother.

" Amy, Ricky, if you do this a lot of changes are going to occour. You'll have to adapt to another routine." Anne said.

" Anne, we're aware of that. We decided that Amy will take up Grace's offer and work at the daycare, they said that she could leave John there during school and work after for a couple of hours. I decided that I will go back to work at the butcher shop with Ben." Ricky told her.

" I'm really happy to hear that you two decided this together, this is great that you have this planned out very well. Now the only issue left is we now need to go to the school, and sign you two back up." She said smiling.

" So we can do this?" I asked excitedly.

" Yes you can go." Anne said.

We left for the school around twelve. You could feel the excitement in the car, I couldn't wait to go back into school. I hadn't been there in a few weeks. We pulled into the visitor parking lot. We walked through the halls of Grant High School. We walked down to , the school Concelor's office.

" Amy, Ricky, welcome back to grant highschool." He said happily.

" Hi Mr. Molena." I said shyly.

" What can I do for you?" He asked.

" We'd like to come back to Grant, we don't like the idea of online classes." Ricky said.

" Is it possible to get them back into school again?" Anne asked.

" Mrs. Jeurgens, you'd have to take this up with the principal, but Amy and Ricky can stay here. " Mr Molena said.

Anne left to the principals office, while ricky and I had stayed in Mr. Molena's office. We talked for a couple of minutes, about john, school, whats happened the past weeks. A few minutes later my mother came back.

" Okay, you guys start tomorrow." She said happily.

" Oh my gosh!" I screamed, I ran to my mom and hugged her. I couldn't wait, going back to school. This is gonna be great.


	12. A Day At The Mall

**Ricky's POV**

Amy and I were so excited. I decided that I'd take her shopping, so she'd have a couple more outfits to wear to school. Anne dropped us back off at the house so I could take her to the mall in my car. We got into my car and began our way to the mall.

"Ricky I love you." She said.

"I love you too Ames." I told her.

"I hope that we'll have a lot of classes together." She told me.

"I hope so too, and even f we don't we'll eat lunch together. I promise." I assured her.

"The only thing I'm nervous about is Ben." She told me.

I took her hand and held it, she looked at me and smiled. We were almost at the mall, only a couple more blocks.

"Don't worry Amy. I'll be there." I told her.

We arrived at the mall, and walked hand in hand through the doors.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"Well first lets go to a store for me, and then we'll go to one for you." She told me

"No no no no… Amy this is for you not me." I told her

"Ricky that's not right. You should get something if you're getting something for me." She said.

"Nope, I don't want anything. I just want to be with you." I told her, and put my arm around her.

We walked into the first store. She got a spring dress and went into a dressing room.

"Oh wow." She said.

"What, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I love it." She said.

She opened up the door and there she was in a baby blue spring dress. It looked amazing on her.

"You want to buy it?" I asked her.

"Okay." She said and smiled.

We walked up to the register and bought it. Once we were out of the store I gave her some money and told her I had to buy my foster mom a birthday gift. She offered to come but I told her it wasn't necessary. About fifteen minutes later we met outside of the store she was just in. She had bought another outfit. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"So are you hungry?" I asked her.

"A little." She said.

"Want to head to the food court?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said and smiled.

"Alright lunch or ice cream?"

"Hmm Ice cream!" She said.

We walked over to Mr. Freeze and ordered two vanilla ice cream cones. We sat down at a little table and ate.

"I kind of miss John." Amy told me.

"That's okay I miss him too. We can pick him up now if you want." I told her.

"No it's okay, I like spending alone time with you." She said.

All of a sudden she put a small glob of ice cream on my nose and giggled.

"Oh I see how it goes." I said and put a small glob of ice cream on her cheek

She giggled and kissed me. We wiped our faces clean of ice cream and kept eating.

"I like that Grace and Jack are John's godparents." She said.

"Yes, I do too. I think that they're the perfect people for it." I told her

"I do too, they really are great friends." She said.

"Yea they are." I said.

We decided to keep walking and finish our ice cream cones on the way to the next store. We walked down holding hands and finished eating before we went into the next store. Amy tried on a tank top and skirt. It was a pink tank top and denim skirt. After a while we decided to head home. We both needed to eat dinner and pick John up from George's house.

Amy is a fantastic cook, she can cook anything perfectly. She made Grilled chicken parmesan. It was amazing. We enjoyed it very much. Once we finished we cleaned up, I did the dishes and she washed the counters and table. Everything cleans quicker when you work together. Once we finished we relaxed for a little while. We sat on the couch and talked.

"I'm so excited to go to school." She said.

"I know me too, I can't wait it'll be nice to see everyone." I told her.

"I called the daycare and they agreed to everything. And the best part is that I won't get charged since I'm working but I'll still get paid." She told me.

"That's fantastic!" I said excitedly. This couldn't be better. Nothing could ever be better.

We decided to walk down the block and pick up John. I helped Amy put her coat on and we walked down to George's house. We rang the doorbell and waited.

"Oh hey come in." Ashley said.

"Hi thanks." I said.

George was on the computer working on something for his job. The house was quiet, and very clean. Ashley seemed really happy. She went upstairs to go get our son and carried him down.

"He fell asleep about an hour ago, he was really good. He barely ever cried, unless he was hungry." She told us.

She placed john in his infant stroller and waved goodbye to the baby. We said our goodbyes and left. As Amy and I were walking down the block we decided to just go around the block once. It was perfect outside and it was our last day of being home with John.

"I'm so happy, everything's perfect. I have the most wonderful Boyfriend, such a good son, and I have my own house." She said quietly.

"I know, life just can't get any better." I told her.

We finished our walk and made our way back to the house. I carried John up to the nursery and changed him into his pajamas. Amy went to her room to change into hers. When she was done she took John and sat down in the rocking chair. She began rocking him and softly singing a lullaby. She then walked over to the crib and placed him into it. We shut off the lights and walked into the hallway. I kissed her goodnight and we went into our rooms. This couldn't get any better.


	13. The First Day Part 1

Amy's POV

I was woken up and 5:30, someone kissed my forehead.

"Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Sorry we need to get up and have breakfast." Ricky whispered in my ear.

I got up and took a shower, which woke me up. I got changed into my blue spring dress that I bought with Ricky yesterday. I styled my hair and walked downstairs. I saw that John and Ricky ere already at the table, Ricky was reading the paper and John was already in his highchair. There was a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table for Ricky and I, John had his bottle of formula on his highchair. Ricky put the paper down and looked at me.

"Morning beautiful." He said as I sat down.

"Morning, thanks so much for doing this." I told him.

"Oh it's no problem." He said "Sorry to rush you but we need to drop John off early because we need to get our lockers set up and receive our schedules."

"Okay." I said smiling.

I finished eating and packed a diaper bag for John. We grabbed his stroller and a couple of toys and we got into Ricky's car. I wasn't quite sure where the daycare was located, Ricky knew though.

"I'm so excited." I told him.

"I know, I know I feel the same way." He told me.

"I hope that everything goes well with John's daycare." I told Ricky.

"It'll go fine. We'll be sure to give them our cell phone numbers in case of an emergency." He said.

We pulled into the parking lot of the daycare. We placed John in his Infant carrier and carried him into the daycare. We were greeted by one of the daycare employees.

"Hello, this must be John." The employee said.

"Yea this is him." I said.

"Hi I'm Angela, I work here at the daycare. John will be in the Infant section because he's so young. He'll be under special care and one employee will be assigned to only him. We want to assure you that he'll be under the best care." Angela said.

"Wow, thanks so much." I said to Angela.

"It's ok, now it says on this chart that you will be working here after school?" She asked.

"Yes that's correct." I told her.

"Okay so there will be no charges then." Angela said.

"Great, sorry but we need to get to school." Ricky said.

"Oh no that's fine that was all we needed to cover." Angela said.

I handed Angela John and the diaper bag. Both Ricky and I kissed John goodbye and we walked out of the daycare.

Ricky and I arrived at Grant High School at six o'clock. We stopped into Mr. Molena's office. We got a copy of our schedule and our locker numbers. Ricky's locker is down the hallway from mine, and we have Band, science, French, English, Gym, and lunch together. The Only classes we don't have together areMath and social studies and Art.

" Ricky this is fantastic, we have so many classes together." I told him.

" I know, I'm really happy." He said.

"Lets go back to the car and get our books and start unpacking into our lockers." He suggested.

" Alright." I said. And we walked back .

We came back to our lockers and started unpacking when I saw two familiar faces.

" Oh my gosh! Amy you're back!!!!!!" they screamed at the same time.

As they came closer I saw that it was Lauren and Madison. In a way I was kind of mad at them, they ditch me while I was pregnant and come back when they're not invited to the baby shower. Now they want to say that they're my friends.

" Yea im back." I say quietly.

" Why? " Lauren asked.

"Because I didn't want to take my classes online." I told them. "Ricky and I really missed everyone."

" You mean after all he did to you you guys are going out?" Lauren said.

" Lauren! Ricky happens to be a nice guy. Yea I was mad at him, but we worked things out. You're supposed to be my friend and support my decisions. Not criticize me when I get a boyfriend." I told her.

" He can be nice." Madison said.

At that moment ricky came over and helped me finish unpacking my books.

" Hey Guys." Ricky said.

" Hi." They both said nervously.

" Oh my gosh." Madison said.

" What?" I asked.

" That ring, on your finger. It's gorgeous!" Madison said.

" Did Ben get it for you?" Lauren asked.

" Thanks Madison, no Lauren Ricky got it for me." I said.

I took the ring off for them to see. They immediately noticed how _I Love You_ was engraved in the gold band. They also noticed how the diamond was heart-shaped. They were in awe.

" Wow ricky, this is gorgeous." Lauren said while handing the ring back. I turned my back to my locker and started telling them how he gave me the ring. They had to go to mr. Molena's office quickly so we said goodbye and they left. When I turned back ricky had put the last two books in my locker and there as a little black box in my locker.

" What's this?" I asked Ricky.

" Open it and you'll see." Ricky said.

I opened the little box, there was a neckalace, a gold heart on a gold chain. There was something engraved in the heart it said: _Ricky's Girl._

" Ricky its gorgeous." I said, tears forming in my eyes.

" I love you amy, I want you to know that." He said.

" I love you too ricky, I love so much." I told him. And I kissed him.

Soon students started coming in, we saw everybody. A lot of people started surrounding us and asking me how I was feeling and why we decided to come back. I missed everyone so much. Once ricky and I saw Grace and Jack we went over to them .

" Amy Ricky!" grace shouted.

She ran over and gave both of us hugs. Jack ran over and hugged me and started talking to ricky.

" Oh my gosh amy, I love your dress." Grace said.

" Oh thanks Grace." I said smiling.

" What classes do you have?" I asked.

Well the four of us have science, English, and gym together. So all four of us were happy. I had to go to ym locker so we said goodbye to them and left. Ricky came with me, his hand not leaving my waist.

" I love you." He told me.

" I love you too." I told him.

He kissed me, out of nowhere and when we pulled away I saw Ben. He was red with anger, he turned around and walked the other way.

" Oh Ricky, I feel so guilty." I told him.

" Amy, its okay. Look, you told him that you didn't love him. It's okay, he'll find someone else." He told me.

We walked down the hallway hand in hand to band class. For some reason I felt like this battle between me and Ben wasn't over.


	14. The First Day Part 2

**Amy's POV**

Band went by quickly. It is one of my favorite classes, because I have always loved playing the French horn. All period I felt Ben's eyes watching me, it just gave me the chills. Once the bell rang I began packing my French horn away and put it in my Band Locker. I met Ricky after class; he'd been waiting for me.

"I was ready to punch Ben, if he glared at you one more time." Ricky told me.

"Really, I didn't notice." I lied.

"I saw you look at him." He told me. "If he bothers you, you need to tell me."

"I will I promise." I told him.

The classes passed and before I knew it I was standing on the lunch line with Ricky. I grabbed a salad and a water bottle. Ricky grabbed a chicken wrap and an iced tea. We walked through the cafeteria doors to an outside lunch table. Grace and Jack had saved us seats. SO the four of us were laughing and joking around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Ben.

"H-hey Amy we need to talk." He said.

"You have said enough to her! Don't go near her!" Ricky yelled.

I put my hand on Ricky's

"It's okay Ricky; I'll be fine I promise." I assured him. I kissed his cheek and walked with Ben. We walked over to another table to talk.

"Amy I love you so much. I miss you and want you to come back. We can be the perfect family and have a wonderful house and raise the perfect son. We be the most perfect couple please Amy say yes and we can resume our marriage and go back to being husband and wife. "He told me. He grabbed my hands.

I pulled my hands away from his, and saw his smile fade.

"Ben, please I'm so sick of going over this. I don't love you. You hate kids, so I don't want you to have to dislike being around John. I already have a house and I'm going out with Ricky. I'm very happy being with Ricky." I told him.

"Amy you can't mean that! That player! He's probably cheating on you with Adrian or someone!" He told me.

"Oh please Ben! Ricky wouldn't do that to me! He loves me. If he did would he have given me this ring or necklace?" I yelled.

"Maybe he's just faking this whole relationship!" He told me

"Ben don't say that! You have no idea how much Ricky really loves me." I yelled.

Ben stood up. "You used to be my woman! We went on picnics, we went to the dance, and we went to the carnival! We did everything together! And you just threw it all away, as if I was some piece of garbage. "He yelled.

The tears started coming hot and fast. He couldn't actually think that after yelling at me like this that we'd actually go back out.

"Don't say that! Ben I treated you just fine. Yea I'll admit I was being selfish but at least I admitted that I didn't love you. Ben you wanted to get married and support John, but you didn't have a job and we were underage. At the time we were young and we thought we were in love. But we weren't, I love Ricky. Please don't say that I've treated you badly because I'm trying to balance everything. "I yelled.

At this point the tears were streaming, I looked back at Ricky and he was furious he was ready to run over but I gave him a look that told him not to.

"Amy Jeurgens you have excuses for everything. Good luck with this kid because I'm not being involved anymore! You have way too much drama with you and you a total pain in the butt! I've tried the hardest I could to be nice and a great boyfriend, but you don't appreciate anything I do for you!" He screamed at me.

"Ben Don't ever talk to me ever again! Don't go near Ricky or my son! I will never ever talk to you ever again! We will never go out or ever be friends again!" I yelled. My eyes were blurred with tears I went to go run to Ricky but once I began to walk away I collided with someone who wrapped their arms around me. The person kissed the top of my head, and I knew it was Ricky.

He walked me back to our table. Grace and Jack got me napkins to wipe the tears off. Ricky kept his arm around me and kept comforting me.

"Amy don't worry. He's just jealous of your relationship with Ricky." Grace said gently

"Yea if he comes near you again Ricky and I will hurt him." Jack said.

"N-no please D-don't." I stuttered

"Alright, alright shhh don't cry anymore." Ricky said soothingly.

Once I calmed down I threw my salad out. I didn't really feel like eating. Ricky kept trying to get me to eat, but I really didn't want to. Grace and Jack were super nice, they kept talking to me.

The bell rang and the four of us got up, only one more period left. I stopped at my locker and checked my make-up in the mirror. I grabbed my English books and went to class. Ricky sat across from me, but I couldn't focus on the lesson. I just kept thinking back to my fight with Ben.

….._As if I was some piece of garbage……_

_Pain in the butt……………._

_My woman…_

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I got scared and jumped. I looked up and it was my teacher.

"Amy, are you sure you're okay? Would you like to go to the nurse or Mr. Molena's office?" My English teacher asked.

"No I'm fine, really." I said.

I pretended to focus for the rest of class. We were learning about Shakespeare and reading Romeo and Juliet. Normally I'd love this unit, but the whole argument ruined my day. Once the bell rang I got up.

"Ames I'll meet you at your locker in two minutes." He said.

I went to my locker and placed my English and social studies books in my bag. I saw Lauren and Madison come over.

"Amy we overheard people talking about what happened at lunch." Madison said.

"Ben is just being a jerk; ignore what he's saying Amy." Lauren was saying.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said and walked to Ricky.

He held my hand and we walked to the car. He drove me to the daycare and dropped me off. He kissed me goodbye and I walked into the building.

"Hello Amy." Angela the daycare employee greeted me.

"Hi." I said.

Angela told me that I'd be working in the infant area. Meaning that I'd get to take care of John. Because only one nurse is assigned to a baby I got to take care of my own son.

I walked into the infant nursery, and there he was awake and happy, staring at the spinning mobile above him. I scooped him up into my arms, and suddenly everything felt better. Why is it that babies make everything feel better. I grabbed a mini-stuffed animal and started playing with it.

"Hi cutie, mommy loves you so much." I cooed.

A couple of hours later my shift was over. I took my son and put him into Ricky's car, I sat in the passenger seat.

"How was work?" He asked.

"It was good. Yours?" I asked.

"Okay, I still wanted to punch Ben's guts out." He said calmly

"Thanks for not doing that though." I said.

We went back home and put John in his crib. Ricky and I didn't have much homework so we got it all done. I made spaghetti for us and we ate.

"Amy, I'm sorry about lunch." He said quietly.

"Ricky it's not your fault." I said.

"I should have stepped in, I heard him yelling at you. He went too far." Ricky said.

"No Ricky I'm fine. This was going to happen soon." I told him.

We finished dinner and went to go watch a movie. Tonight was Ricky's night to pick a movie, of course he picked The Dark Knight. I still enjoyed being with him, and he didn't mind when I buried my face into his shoulder when the bloody and violent parts came. He just laughed and kissed my head. We heard John cry so we went upstairs.

"Oh is daddy's little boy upset?" Ricky cooed as he picked john up.

"I think he is." I said laughing.

We sat down on the play-mat and took little toys out to play with. We played with john for an hour. Around eight o'clock he started getting tired so we put him in his crib and Ricky and I Went to bed.

I dreamt of the fights though, Ben yelling at me. Those words just kept haunting me. Garbage…. Pain…. All of a sudden I was woken up to see Ricky's face.

"What's wrong Ricky?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. I could hear you crying from my room." He said

I put my hands on my face, they were wet. I had been crying.

" I didn't even know I was crying." I said quietly, the tears streaming.

" Maybe I should just be alone." I told him.

" Oh, okay." Ricky said, he frowned and walked away.

I just cried for hours, I wanted it to end but the tears just kept coming. I didn't know what was wrong with me, all I did was cry for the next few hours.


	15. Tears Can't Express How I Feel

**Amy's POV**

I woke up crying, tears still running. I looked at my clock it was three o'clock in the morning.

I walked into the nursery and picked up my baby. Still crying, I sat down in the rocking chair. I sat there in the chair for three hours, just watching him sleep. Ricky walked in and saw me crying.

"I can't go to school today. I don't know what's wrong. I just can't stop crying." I told him.

"Okay, you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll take care of the baby." I told him.

"Well I got to go. I love you." He told me.

"Love you too." I said practically sobbing.

I placed John in his crib and went to go to the bathroom and take a shower. Just before I turned the shower on I heard John wailing. I walked into the nursery and picked him up, he needed a diaper change. I put him on the changing tabled and grabbed a diaper on the bottom shelf. I hated changing diapers.

_Why do I have to do this? I'm only fifteen._

_You can't be having a baby at fifteen!Maybe Adoption is the better choice_

Those words kept haunting me. I finished changing John and put him in the crib I went out into the hallway. He started crying again but I sat down on the stairs and cried. I heard the doorbell ring but I didn't want to answer it. I just sat there crying; I rested my head in my hands and just cried. The baby kept crying and I was crying and the door opened.

"Amy?" My mother called as she walked in. I could hear the grocery bags crunching as she placed it on the table.

"Amy, I know you're here. Ricky called me, he's worried about you." She said.

She must have heard the baby crying because she rand to go up the stairs and found me.

"Oh Amy, sweetheart." She said as she pulled me into a hug. I cried into her shoulder.

"Let me just help John. I'll be right back." She said and walked into the nursery.

"He was just tired and needed to be rocked." She said as she sat down next to me. "Let's go have a cup of tea." She said.

I nodded and walked with her.

We sat down and she poured me some tea.

"Amy it's normal to feel upset and depressed after having a baby. Many women do." My mother told me.

"I- I don't know what happened I was fine two days ago and then I went to school and the baby started crying. I got my job and everything just came crashing down." I told her.

"Alright Amy, I think that you should take time off of school. Take those online classes until the baby is older. You'll also need to get working hours when Ricky is home so that the baby is with someone. Get a different job too. You can't leave the baby at a daycare for six hours." She told me.

"I know. Its hard mom, I'm trying to do the best I can. The last time I checked I'm only 15 years old!" I yelled.

"Amy, I know you're angry. It's alright." She said. "Now I'll take you to the doctor today because I want the doctor to give a diagnosis. Now I think that its Post-partum depression but I can't be sure."

"I don't want to go, I want to stay here." I told her.

"Go upstairs and take a shower. I'll get John ready." She told me.

I took my time in the shower; it gave me time to think. I really wish I knew what was going on, and why I felt so angry and upset. This day has just been so stressful.

My mother drove me to the doctor; thank goodness they had an opening. She drove me and we waited there for a while, in the meantime I played with John in the waiting room.

"So you do understand why I think that you should go back to online classes right?" My mother asked.

"Kind of, I really don't want to." I told her.

"It would be better for you, Mother & baby bonding is really important at this time. Maybe when he gets older you can go back, but as for now you need to realize that things aren't going to be the same. You need to see that you're a teenage mother and you need to take responsibility for that." She said.

I started crying, I hugged my son. My mother looked at me sympathetically, I was angry at her.

"I don't get it, when we came to you and explained our plan all you said was 'Well it seems as if you have it all planned out' and now I'm criticized?" I said.

"Amy I know how you feel. I just showed you lesson one. Things can't be and won't be the same. You have a son, maybe it hasn't hit you yet but it will." She said.

At that moment the doctor called my name. We stood up and brought John with us into the examination room.


	16. Worrying Just Shows That I Care

**Ricky's POV**

I felt so bad for Amy, I'm glad I called her mom. She'll know what to do. I just need to relax.

"Ricky you okay?" Jack asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

"What's wrong?" Asked Grace.

"I feel really bad; Amy was up crying all last night. When I found her this morning she was in the nursery, sitting in the rocking chair focused on John. She was crying, she didn't want to come to school today. SO I called her mom to make sure she was okay." I told them

"I'm sure she's fine." Jack said.

"Amy's a strong girl, I'm sure she'll be fine." Grace said.

"You don't think that it's about that thing with Ben, do you?" Jack asked.

"Yea I guess I'm just worried, I mean only a couple of days ago did she have our baby. Now I find her crying all night and all morning." I said. "I hope everything is okay, I've changed because of her and John. I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen." I told them.

The bell rang, the three of us got up and headed for class. I just couldn't shake Amy off of my mind.

**A/N: Hi everyone! i know this is a super short chapter but i just wanted to show how ricky was feeling. Also, thanks for all of the reviews, they're really helpful:)**


	17. It's A Perfectly Natural Thing

**Amy's POV**

I sat on the examination table, I was extremely irritated. The doctor finally opened the door and came in.

" Well Amy, your record says that you just had your baby about a week and a half ago." said.

" Yeah that's right." I said quietly.

" So what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

" Well I've been really upset lately, I've been crying all the time, I'm very irritable, and I feel guilty because I feel like I've been neglecting my son." I said guiltily.

" Amy, don't worry. It's perfectly normal to feel that way , many women do. You have Post-Partum Depression, it's normal, so don't worry it'll go away. But in the meantime the best thing to do would be to get plenty of rest, but to make sure to spend time with your boyfriend. "

" Just wondering, if this doesn't go away…." My mother asked.

" Oh well if the symptoms still occour you should come back and I'll prescribe some anti-depressants for you." Dr. Hightower said.

My mother and I left. We went over to Georges house. We sat down and talked.

" It's a very nice house George." My mother said.

" Thanks Anne." My dad said.

" I'm sorry but would you mind watching your grandson for an hour? I'd like to take Amy out and talk with her." My mother said.

" Sure, where is the little man?" He said holding his hands out waiting to hold John.

" Right Here." I said Picking him up out of his Infant Carrier.

I placed John in my fathers hands. John smiled, and gurgled. It was so frustrating how everybody else could keep him content and all I could do was change a diaper.

" Thanks George, lets go Amy we have an appointment." My mother told me.


	18. When Tragedy Strikes We Come Together

**Ricky's POV**

How am I supposed to do this math on my own? Can't I use a calculator or something? All of a sudden I heard John cry. I ran into the nursery almost tripping over one of his toys. I scooped him up into my arms and cradled him.

"Hi John, what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Okay, Don't cry." I told him. I walked downstairs with him in my arms and went into the kitchen. I began warming a bottle. He kept whining and when I finally gave him the bottle he stopped crying. I walked back up the stairs with John still feeding him the bottle. Amy was at the top looking at me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help you?" She asked.

"Yes Amy now go back to school!" I said.

About two hours later Amy and I were done with School and schoolwork and we sat on the couch, Amy made us both hot chocolate.

"Ricky, I love you." She said and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you too Amy, more than anything." I told her. At that moment the phone rang, And Amy picked it up.

"Hello? Mhm. Yea. Oh my god. I had no idea. I'm so sorry. Tell her we're thinking about her." Amy said.

"What's wrong Amy?" I asked. She looked at me, her eyes filled with tears.

I sat up straight and looked at her.

"Amy? What's wrong?" I asked again.

"Lauren's dad. He's dead." She said tears streaming.

"Oh my god. " I said. And I took Amy and hugged her, her face buried in my shoulder. She was hysterical, I felt so bad.

"The wake is tonight, I don't know why it's so soon but it is." She told me.

"Let's go, we'll need to drop John off at Georges."

SO we did. And we went to the funeral, we found out exactly what happened.

Laurens father was coming back from a counseling session. He was pulling out of the parking lot when a delivery truck smashed into his car. He died about four hours ago at a nearby hospital. We saw Lauren and Amy went to go talk to her. I looked around, everybody was together. All of the kids at school and adults. I saw Adrienne and walked over.

"So Ricky, want to come over tonight? My parents are going to go out around nine if you want to stop by." She said persuasively.

"I don't do that Adrianne! I've told you. I love Amy and John. They've changed me, I'm not like that." I told her.

"Oh come on Ricky, you're in love with her? Trust me I'll love you ten times more than she ever will." She said and placed her arms around my neck. "I love you Ricky." She said.

I pushed her off of me and walked away.

"Alright! But when she dumps you for that obsessive freak Ben don't come crawling back to me!" She screamed. Everyone turned to look at her. I sat down and saved Amy a seat. She was still talking to Amy, it didn't look like a pleasant conversation.


	19. It Makes You Realize How Lucky We Are

**Amy's POV**

I told Ricky I was going to talk to Lauren, and comfort my best friend. I saw her, perfectly fine just standing waiting for the ceremony to start.

"Hey lauren I'm really sorry about your dad." I said.

"Yea. I'm sorry about your life" She said staring ahead.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said, getting on my nerves.

"Lauren I said I was sorry about your dad." I told her.

"And you heard what I said." She said.

"Lauren, what is your problem?! The other day you were drooling over the ring Ricky gave me and now you're being really rude!" I said.

"Yea and like you weren't rude to me all during your pregnancy?" She said.

"You and Madison ran away from me and avoided me!" I yelled.

"We weren't allowed to see you!" She said.

"Oh? But it's okay to yell at me when you weren't invited to the Baby shower or go to the wedding?" I asked angrily.

"I thought that since we're your best friends you know maybe we could have been invited to something like that!" She yelled.

"Okay you were my best friends and I thought you weren't allowed. Consider none of us friends because I can't take any more fights from you guys. I have a wonderful son! Yea I have a son and a pretty hot boyfriend! I really don't care if you don't like that I'm going out with Ricky or if I had a baby because they mean the world to me!" I said and walked back to Ricky.

He immediately put his left arm around me, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"No, but I will be." I told him and rested my head on his shoulder.

The doors closed and everyone went to their seats. The minister walked up to his podium behind Lauren's Father's casket.

"Hello everyone, we gather this evening to mourn over the Loss of a loving father and husband, and a very devoted counselor…." He trailed off.

Pretty soon everyone was crying even Ricky.I didn't exactly know why though, because he never knew him very well, or so I thought. But then it hit me, Ricky's counselor was Lauren's dad! I had forgotten. Ricky's grip on my shoulder grew tighter as the ceremony went on, and his right hand and my right hand were clasped together, our fingers intertwined. The wake went by, we found out from Lauren's mother that the funeral would be in two days. I walked back to the car with Ricky hand in hand, I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost Ricky.

We picked up John from my dad's house and went home. Ricky and I put John into bed and went downstairs in the den. Ricky and I were cuddling and he kissed me. Together we watched movies and kissed, and when John cried we helped him. We still couldn't believe that we were almost a family, just not married. It's still so weird to say that I have a son, Ricky and I had a baby, I was pregnant. It's so unreal, but I'm happy, and I always will be.

**A/N:Hello everyone! okay i got a couple of reviews from people asking why i decided to kill off Lauren's father instead of Grace's Father. Okay the answer is this: Lauren and Madison have gotten on my nerves, so if i can kill one of their parents it'll cause drama between them and Amy. Now, why her father? because he is an important character in the Show, he's Ricky's counselor. So that special bond between them really touched Ricky, and it showed his soft side to this. It just showed that it involved all of the kids from Ulysses S. Grant High school. Thanks again for all of the great Reviews! :) **


	20. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note:**

**Hi guys! okay i've been getting a couple of reviews asking if she was pregnant again. Okay Amy is not pregnant, her only son is John :) Sorry for the confusion! Okay i should have another chapter ( or maybe two ) up later today! The next chapter is going to be a big shocker and maybe a few giggles ( I hope! ) Thanks for all of the Fantastic Reviews you guys have given me! Thanks again :)**


	21. Lets All Hang Out

**Ricky's POV**

Six months passed and things only got better. I got a raise at work and was promoted and Amy still continued her classes online. Ben, Lauren, and Madison aren't friends with Amy anymore. We occasionally hang out with Grace and Jack, but when we do, it's at our house so we're with our son. John is starting to get through the night much better. He rarely ever wakes us up. Amy's and my relationship has gotten so much stronger. We are the perfect couple, and I love it.

"Good morning angel." I said as I realized that we had fallen asleep on the couch the night before.

"Hello, um why are we on a couch?" She asked, with a confused look on her face.

"We must have fallen asleep last night." I told her.

"What time is it?" She asked. Looking at the clock.

"It's 8:40" I told her smiling.

"Oh, it's the weekend right?" she asked.

"Yes, if it wasn't I would be at school." I said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She said tiredly, trying to go back to bed.

"No no you have to get up. Your mom and her boyfriend are coming over later. We need to clean the house." I said laughing.

"Ughhhhhhhh" she said tiredly.

"You seem to refuse to get up." I said, "we'll I guess I'll have to change that!"

I started tickling her until she got up and agreed to get dressed. She started for the staircase and I went to the kitchen. All of a sudden I heard feet running and Amy jumped onto my back and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, I love you." She said happily.

"I love you too." I said smiling, I carried her upstairs into her room and dropped her off so she could shower and get changed. I walked into the nursery to see John. He was staring at the ceiling, smiling.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked happily.

John smiled at me and I picked him up, I went downstairs, made his bottle and fed it to him and walked him back upstairs. I put him in his baby swing and took my shower while Amy changed John into his daytime clothes.

I brought John's swing downstairs into the den, when I finished with my shower, so that when Amy and I start cleaning we could still keep an eye on him. Amy came downstairs in jeans and a T-shirt, and John in his outfit.

"You look beautiful." I said taking John from her arms and placing him in the swing.

"Thanks? I'm just wearing an old t-shirt and jeans. We're cleaning up before my mom comes remember?" he said giggling.

"Yes I know, but you still look beautiful." I said. She giggled and blushed.

We started cleaning the kitchen when the phone rang, Amy went to pick it up.

"Hello?" She answered "Oh Hi mom, yea we're fine. Oh alright, No it's okay I understand. Kay Bye."

"Well I know that it was your mom, but what'd she want?" I asked concerned.

"She can't come. She has to stay at the office late tonight, they have some huge project to do or something."Amy said sadly.

"Don't worry we can still clean if you want to." I said jokingly.

She laughed and threw a sponge at me. I ran after her a picked her up,and she burst into laughter, I ran through the kitchen to the hall way, put her down, and kissed her.

Amy just kept laughing. We heard the doorbell ring, Amy went to get John from the swing and feed him his morning bottle while I answered the door.

"Hi Neighbor!" George said as he and Ashley walked in.

"Hi George, come on in." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"Morning dad, Morning Ashley." Amy said as she searched through the cabinet for John's bottle. Once she found it she looked up and waved and started making his bottle.

"So today's national grandpa, aunt, and nephew day!" George said.

"Very creative George." I said smiling.

"I try, I try. Anyway Ashley and I would like to take John to the new zoo, and then go back to our house for dinner." George said.

"Oh I don't know daddy" Amy began.

"We want to; besides you guys have had him around the house for months. Go out with your friends!"George said.

"Are you sure George?" I asked

"Yes Ashley wants to see the zoo so we thought why not take little John to the zoo for the first time." George said.

We agreed and once Amy finished feeding John she handed him to George, along with the Diaper bag and Stroller. We said goodbye and they left.

"So now that we cleaned for no reason what do you want to do?" I asked wrapping my arms around Amy.

"Hmm how about we hang out with Grace, Jack, Adrienne, Henry, and Alice!" She said happily.

"That sounds good to me."I said and kissed her.

"Okay so you call Grace and Alice. I'll call Jack, Adrienne, and Henry." I said.

I started calling Jack when he picked up.

"Hey, Jack okay Amy and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the park with us, we're going to have a barbeque/ picnic. We're also inviting Grace, Adrienne, Henry, and Alice." I said.

"Hey man, that sounds cool. What time?" He asked excitedly.

"One o'clock." I said

"Great! See ya there.

Once we hung up Amy ran to me.

"Grace and Alice said that they'd come. By the way asks Adrienne to bring her boyfriend, I'd hate to have all of these couples and not have her with her boyfriend." She said worriedly.

"Will do. Can you call Henry for me?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said happily, and walked into the kitchen to grab her cell phone.

I started dialing Adrienne's number, my hands started shaking. I hadn't called that number since… No I'm not calling her for that reason. I'm going to hang out with her and a bunch of people.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered the phone.

"Hey Adrienne. Um Amy and I were going to head to the park with Henry, Alice, grace, and Jack. We were wondering if you wanted to come. Oh and you can bring your boyfriend too, Amy would like to meet your brother or half brother. Whatever you call him." I said.

Adrienne started laughing. "What time should I bring my _boyfriend?"_ She asked.

"One." I said.

"Hold on. I'll ask him if he wants to come." She said.

I could hear her asking him if he wanted to come. When her boyfriend answered, his voice sounded familiar… almost too familiar. I wondered if I knew her brother. Maybe from band camp or something.

"Yeah we'll come." She said.

"Great. See you there!"I said and hung up.


	22. That's What Bestfriends Do

**Amy's POV**

I stood in the kitchen trying to make a list of what to buy for the barbeque. Jack s said that he has a portable little grill that has wheels and you can move it anywhere. So I told anyone that wanted to bring something that they should just bring a snack. Ricky and I said that we'd bring hamburgers and Hotdogs. But then again, what would sixteen and seventeen year olds do with a barbeque? Ricky said that he'd barbeque. I packed giant blanket in a basket while I waited for my cupcakes to finish cooking.

"Can I really not have one cupcake?" Ricky whined playfully.

"Not until later! I'm making them for the Barbeque. "I said laughing.

I saw him look over at the bowl that was once filled with cupcake batter. He gave me an evil look.

"Ricky don't you dare!" I said.

"I won't… if you give me a cupcake." He said, and dipped his hand in the bowl. When he lifted it out it was covered in batter. He started inching closer to me.

"I can't!" I said laughing.

"You can but you won't! You know what that means…." He said and threw batter at me. It smashed right in the middle of my shirt.

"Ricky!"I yelled and grabbed a handful of batter and whipped it at him, he turned around just in time. So it hit his back.

He started tickling me.

"R-Ricky S-stop the cupcakes. T-they're gonna b-burn!" I yelled.

"Only if you give me a kiss. "He said

"A-alright!" I said.

He stopped and I kissed him. "No cupcakes mister." I said playfully.

Once the cupcakes were cooled I packed them into the basket.

I gave Ricky the basket and we went to the car. We drove to the park and set up the blanket. After a few minutes we saw Grace and Jack holding hands. Grace was holding a platter while Jack was carrying the barbeque.

"Hey guys!" grace said very bubbly.

"Hi." Ricky and I said at the same time.

Jack and Ricky set up the barbeque while Grace and I set up the picnic.

Henry and Alice were walking towards us; Henry had his arm around Alice.

"Hey we didn't miss the food did we?" Henry asked smiling. Alice playfully punched him and they sat down. Ricky and Jack got the grill set up and they sat down with us. We all started laughing and joking around and catching up on things that I missed. All of a sudden Adrienne came with her boyfriend, he looked strangely familiar. He was… He was BEN?!?!?!

"Oh my god…" I said.

"What's wrong?" Ricky asked concerned.

"Ben, Ben is Adrienne's boyfriend." I said turning away.

"I won't let him bother you." He told me.

"Don't leave my side." I Whispered.

"Don't worry Amy, Alice and I will be there." Grace whispered and Alice nodded.

"He may have been my friend but what he did was wrong. And I am mad at him about that. Only Henry has been over his house." Alice whispered as they approached us.

"Hey Adrienne, Ben, how are you." Grace asked excitedly.

"Good." Adrienne said her focus not leaving Ricky's face. Ben waved to everyone. Adrienne and Ben sat down on the mat.

"Okay well Jack and I will start grilling the food!" Henry said. Jack nodded and they both stood up.

Ricky sat behind me but wrapped his arms around me. I turned my head to look at him and he kissed me, I kissed him back.

"So where's the baby?" Alice asked trying to start a conversation.

"Oh George has him for the day. He wanted to take John to the new zoo." Ricky said.

"Oh that sounds fun, so you two are together for the rest of the day!" Adrienne said.

"Yeah, it's nice just to spend time together. Yet, we always end up taking him early because we miss him." I told her.

Ben looked at me and I felt Ricky's grip on me grow tighter. Jack and Henry came back. And Henry put his arm back around Alice. Grace grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him into a quick kiss.

Jack and Henry got up to get the food off the grill, which was the cue for grace and I to get the plates, napkins, and everything else. Once everything was set up we all started eating. Pretty soon we were all laughing and cracking jokes. And for two more hours we just had fun, because that's what best friends do.

Grace and I cleaned up when Alice, Henry, Adrienne, and Ben left. Ricky and Jack were cleaning the grill up and put it back into the car.

"Why do you think he's going out with her?" She asked me

"The same reason he first wanted to go out with me." I told her angrily.

"You don't know, maybe he loves her." Grace said.

"Ben doesn't love her. Because he said he loved me and once we broke up all he did was saying this horrible stuff to me." I said.

Grace and I finished cleaning and we met the boys back at the cars. We all said our goodbyes and went into our cars and left.

"I had fun today." I said happily.

"I did too, I'm glad he didn't try to say anything." He said,

"Thanks Ricky, for being there. With you right there holding me, I felt safe."I said and held his free hand that wasn't on the wheel. He looked over and smiled at me.

"Anytime." He said and kissed my hand.

We pulled into our driveway and walked over to my dad's house.

"Hey dad how was John?" I asked.

"He's sleeping now. He freaked out at the penguins. I was going to call you but we found out that he just needed a diaper change. Other than that, we had a wonderful time." He said.

"Great, thanks again daddy." I said and hugged him.

"Anytime baby." My dad said and hugged me again.

Ricky and George shook hands and we left back to our house, we put our sleeping baby in his crib. Ricky and I changed into our pajamas and went to the couch and watched TV. Ricky was lying down, so I laid down next to him. I rested my head on his chest, and had my arms wrapped around his stomach. He put his arm around my back He kissed the top of my head and whispered: "Amy Jeurgens I love you so much. More than you can imagine."

"I love you too Ricky, so much." I whispered back and yawned. I fell asleep there, in his arms.


	23. The First Birthday

**Amy's POV**

A week passed, Grace and I had been planning John's first birthday party. Ricky and I were so excited. Our little boy turning one. I couldn't believe that twelve months ago I had him or that thirteen months ago I was still pregnant. It's still hard to believe that I'm a mother but I'm having fun with it.

"Okay I picked up dark blue and light blue streamers and Balloons." Ricky said as he entered with a million balloons.

"Where is your face? All I see are balloons!" I said laughing at my boyfriend who was in the middle of a mob of balloons.

"Ha-ha very funny. "He said and kissed me.

Grace walked in happily. "Oh great the balloons!" She said and took them, she started decorating.

"Is the birthday boy still sleeping?" Ricky asked.

"Yes, I just put him down for a nap about ten minutes ago." I told him.

"Great, so how's the cake?" He asked.

"It's in the oven, it'll be done in a half an hour." I said happily.

"Okay now we really need to decorate!"He said and grabbed the streamers.

Jack stopped by to give us a hand, before we knew it, the inside of the house was decorated with streamers, balloons, and a giant sign that read: _** Happy Birthday John Jeurgens-Underwood!**_

Ricky carried two balloons outside and pulled me out too. We walked to our mailbox and tied the balloons to it. He kissed me, I didn't want to pull away, but I knew that we had a lot more to do.

We walked back inside and set up the tables and chairs and put a table for the presents.

"Mama!" I heard John yell from his crib.

I went upstairs to go get him.

"Hey birthday boy. Do you know what today is? Your birthday, yay!"I said clapping. Once he saw me clap he tried to clap too. I giggled.

I changed him into a pair of overalls and went downstairs with him.

"Hey John!" Ricky said. John stretched his arms out towards Ricky, so I handed the baby to him and went to help grace.

"Thanks so much Grace, this party is so stressful. " I said.

"Oh no problem Amy. By the way should the cake be done?" She asked.

"The Cake!!!!" I screamed and ran.

It was just the right timing, thank goodness and put it on the counter to cool down. I shut the oven off and went back to place party hats on the table. I ran to go get changed into my dress and came back down so Ricky could get changed into his outfit.

About a half an hour later Alice and Henry came, then My mom and her boyfriend, Mr. and Mrs. Bowman, George and Ashley, Adrienne and Ben, Ricky's foster parents, and of course Grace and Jack stayed. We all said hello and hugged. I held John tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Who's a big boy?" I said happily.

John giggled and dug his head into my shoulder shyly. My mother walked over with her boyfriend they had soda in their hands.

"Amy this is great! You did a wonderful Job!" My mother said.

"Grace helped me a lot with this." I said.

"Well this party is beautiful. Can I see my grandson?"She asked holding her arms out.

I nodded and handed John to my mom who walked towards the other guests. I went upstairs to go find Ricky. I found him in his room with his pants on, but no shirt.

"I'm pretty sure that you were supposed to wear a shirt to this party." I said giggling.

"I can't find it." He said frustrated.

"It's right here, hanging in your closet." I said giggling and I handed it to him.

"Oh." He said smiling.

I took his face in my hands and kissed him. "You're so silly." I said and walked back downstairs smiling.  
Ricky came downstairs a few minutes later and we served dinner. I fed John his baby food, he just kept smiling at me. It was like he knew that it was his day. A couple of hours later I served my cake, it was a vanilla cake with vanilla frosting, which read:_** Happy Birthday John!**_ Everybody loved it. We got to open up the presents so I sat on the floor with John in my lap. He seemed to like the wrapping paper more than the gifts.

"Aw Ricky look at this outfit." I said holding up a t-shirt and jeans

"Very nice."Ricky said.

He got a lot of really nice gifts including, a mini-piano, a pretend telephone, a couple of nice outfits, three gift cards, and a bunch of teddy bears.

Ricky took John while I put the toys upstairs. We went back downstairs and everyone was talking. George wanted to hold John so Ricky handed John to My dad and walked over. Ricky walked over to me and came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I saw Ben start walking over. I felt Ricky's grip grow tighter.

"It's okay, just stay near me." I whispered.

"H-hi Amy. " Ben said.

"Hi Ben." I said nervously.

"Look I know what I said was wrong Amy, you love Ricky. I know you do, and I think I love Adrienne. I'm happy for you. You two really are fantastic parents, I mean look at that little kid, he's just so happy and he can say mama. Really, you guys are great parents. I think that, since we are going to see each other often that maybe we should just try to be friends." Ben said

"Thanks Ben. It really does mean a lot to hear you say that. Maybe your right, we should just try to be friends. "I said. Ricky's grip loosened a little bit .

"Great, thanks Amy." He said and walked back to everyone else.

I looked back at Ricky and sighed with relief. He kissed me and we went to go finish the party.

About three hours later everyone was gone, and John was asleep in Ricky's arms. Ricky went upstairs to put him to bed, he came back down to help me clean. The party was a huge success, I loved it I think that everyone else did too. We finished cleaning the house and quietly put the presents in the nursery.

We sat down at the kitchen table and started talking.

"I can't believe that our baby boy is one already." Ricky said.

"Yeah, pretty soon he's not going to be a baby anymore." I said.

"Before we know it he'll be off to preschool." Ricky said sadly.

"Let's just stay in the present time and spend all the time we can with him." I said smiling.

I started getting tired, so Ricky picked me up and started carrying me upstairs.

"Ricky you don't have too….." I began.

"I want to, if I didn't want to I wouldn't." He said smiling. He carried me all the way to my room and laid me down on my bed. He started to walk away.

"No Ricky please don't leave." I said quietly.

"Alright I won't." He said and walked back.

Ricky sat down on my bed and put his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder. I was happy, everything worked out great. My boyfriend was with me, I had a one year old healthy son, I was friends with Ben again, and the first birthday party was a success.

I looked up at Ricky smiling "Ricky Underwood, you mean the world to me." I whispered.

"Amy Jeurgens you are my life." He said and he pulled me into a kiss.

Once we pulled away I just rested my head on his shoulder. I was happy to be in his arms, there's no place that I'd rather be. There's no person that I'd rather be with, than him.


	24. Authors Note 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hi everyone, well that's the end of this story. I really am sad to see this end. I will be writing another Amy/Ricky story or maybe an Amy/Ben story. Not sure yet, so it's up to you to tell me which you you want an Amy/Ricky story or Amy/Ben? Thanks for all of the encouragement throughout this story, your reviews were awesome! I can't wait to start my next story, I look forward to hearing what you think. Thanks so much! :)**


End file.
